Safe Harbor
by Jhaay
Summary: Era pra ter sido mais um dia como outro qualquer. Eu acordaria, olharia para ela ao meu lado dormindo docemente, passaria minhas mãos em seus cabelos macios e lhe beijaria a testa. Eu faria nosso café da manhã, arrumaria tudo e a chamaria para se juntar a mim, mas não sem antes colocar uma tulipa vermelha* ao lado de sua xícara. SINOPSE COMPLETA


**Safe Harbor**

**Título: **Safe Harbor

**Autora: **Jhaay & Marii

**Beta: **Marii

**Shipper:** Bella/Edward

**Gênero:** Romance, Humor, Drama

**Censura:** M

**Sinopse**: _Era pra ter sido mais um dia como outro qualquer. Eu acordaria, olharia para ela ao meu lado dormindo docemente, passaria minhas mãos em seus cabelos macios e lhe beijaria a testa._

_Eu faria nosso café da manhã, arrumaria tudo e a chamaria para se juntar a mim, mas não sem antes colocar uma tulipa vermelha* ao lado de sua xícara._

_Ela iluminaria meu dia com seu sorriso angelical e me perguntaria como eu podia ser um marido tão amoroso mesmo depois de tantos anos. Eu beijaria seus lábios de forma terna e carinhosa, e lhe responderia que por ela eu seria sempre o melhor._

_Mas as coisas não são como a gente quer e espera que elas sejam. E por isso, o que era pra ter sido mais um dia normal, se tornou mais um de meus pesadelos._

_*tulipa vermelha representa amor eterno e perfeito_

**Disclaimer: **Essa estória pertence a mim e a Mari e somo imensamente gratas a Tia Steph por ter criado Bella e Edward e a Saga Twilight os quais a pertence.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

_Oi pessoinhas!_

_Como estão todos?_

_Estou tão ansiosa e animada por postar minha primeira fic!_

_Confesso que sempre tive umas ideias e até já pensei em escrever umas fics, mas nunca tive coragem de me aventurar nesse mundo... Então, me contentava sendo beta e dando uns palpites nessas histórias que eu betava..._

_Mas, como a vida é imprevisível, minha amada Gêmea me convidou para escrever com ela... e cá estou eu! De beta à autora! Hahahahahaha_

_Queria agradecer à tia Steph que há uns anos fumou orégano antes de dormir e teve um sonho que viria a mudar muitas vidas, inclusive a minha..._

_À Grasi Ribas, por ter acreditado no amor do Ediota e da Monstrenga e ter escrito e postado Waking Up (fica aqui a dica pra quem ainda não leu, correr lá ler!) e ter me permitido conhecer pessoas incríveis em um fórum do Orkut!_

_À minha amada Gêmea, que divide comigo muito mais que ideias para fics! Obrigada por me permitir isso, por acreditar que eu seria capaz de fazer algo à altura das suas expectativas! Cada linha que escrevo e opino é feita com muito amor e alegria!_

_E obrigada por ser essa amiga-irmã incrível! Eu amo você baby!_

_E ao Rodrigo Faro, que a cada fim de semana me enche de ideias com suas cantadas! Não sei o que seria da minha imaginação sem tais pérolas! Te amo, SEU LINDO! GATO! (não, não estou brincando. Eu amo o Rodrigo Faro! Hahaha)_

_Bem meus amores, é isso! Espero de coração que vocês gostem da nossa história!_

_Leiam, cometem, se emocionem e deixem seus comentários dizendo o que estão achando a cada capítulo ok?!_

_Beijos!_

_Mari._

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Londres, 04 de Fevereiro_

– _Papai, o senhor precisa de alguma coisa? – Nessie perguntou preocupada assim que chegaram em casa._

– _Não querida, estou bem, obrigada. – Ele não queria que ela e seu irmão se preocupassem. Já bastava a dor que eles carregavam._

– _Tem certeza? Posso ligar pro Jacob e avisar que passo a noite aqui... O Joshua logo chegará também._

– _Não precisa Nessie, eu estou bem. Ligue pro seu irmão e diga que não precisa se preocupar comigo. Mande-o ficar em casa._

– _Mas não queremos te deixar sozinho, papai. – Renesmee se preocupava com o seu pai, já que sua mãe não poderia estar ali com ele..._

– _Está tudo bem comigo, Reneesme Black! – Falou dando um sorriso fraco._

– _Mas e se o senhor precisar de algo, Edward Teimoso Cullen? – Perguntou brincando._

– _Eu prometo que ligo pra vocês. Agora vá ficar com sua família. Eu estou bem._

– _Ok. Já que o senhor quer assim, eu vou. Mas me ligue mesmo! – Ela se aproximou de Edward, o abraçando e dando um beijo de despedida._

_Edward ia subir para o quarto para deitar um pouco, mas ao passar pela porta do escritório mudou seus planos. Resolveu entrar e aproveitar a paz que aquele lugar trazia. Lembranças de momentos perfeitos ao lado dela foram o invadindo e por mais estranho que possa parecer, ele se sentia cada vez mais tranquilo._

_Olhou ao redor e suspirou. Fotos dos dois, dela e das crianças preenchiam o lugar. Chegou mais perto da estante, olhando foto por foto. Foi então que uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção. No alto da estante estava a caixa onde por anos ele guardou as coisas importantes e significativas._

_Pegou-a e decidiu finalmente subir para o quarto. Deixou a caixa em cima da cama e foi tomar um banho. O dia havia sido exaustivo e a água quente caindo em suas costas faria milagres, tinha certeza. Saiu do chuveiro se sentindo melhor e foi verificar se as portas e janelas estavam todas trancadas. Iria se deitar e não gostaria de ter que levantar novamente._

_Quando voltou ao quarto seu olhar caiu sobre a caixa que estava na cama. Sentou-se e puxou-a para seu colo a fim de ver o que continha ali dentro. Não muito tempo depois avistou aquela capa de couro desbotada que fora sua companheira por diversos anos de sua vida. Ali continha a sua vida inteira!_

_Tomou o conteúdo em suas mãos e o abriu folheando, permitindo que sua mente vagasse pelas lembranças. Parou seus olhos numa data importante, a que eu julgava ter mudado completamente a sua vida._

* * *

**_Olá pessoinhas, como estão?!_**

**_Eu aqui novamente iniciando mais uma fic, e já digo que SF é um sonho um projeto inigualável._**

**_Eu só tenho a agradecer a todos vocês por acompanharem minhas fics anteriores, me dando força pra seguir em frente._**

**_Agradecer a minha metadinha, minha Gêmea, minha amiga-irmã Mariana, por topar escrever junto comigo essa estória linda que sem ela eu jamais teria saindo da ideia de Safe. Muito obrigada por mais uma vez topar entrar nas minhas loucuras. Te amo metadinha!_**

**_Bem espero que vocês tenham apreciado o nosso prólogo, mega ansiosa tbm pra saber o que vc's acharam desse comecinho de safe..._**

**_Então... até mais galerinha!_**

**Jhaay.**


End file.
